


Role changing

by Darkwaterrose



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwaterrose/pseuds/Darkwaterrose
Summary: Peter is kidnapped by Quentin but during the night without notecing they swap roles.





	1. Chapter 1

Queintin manages to trick Peter one last time by making it look like he is dead, the moment Peter leaves he escapes back to the place where he and the others had been working on his plan, but when he arrived there was no one, every body had left and some were arrested by Nick Fury, this was really bad he was now alone and wounded and needed medical help imidently. But he ingnorded and just covered his wound and decided to go back to America and have revenge against Peter Parker.  
After confessing his love to MJ for Peter life it looked better, and that's how it felt May had started to date Happy, he and MJ were going out everything seemed fine, but sometimes it didn't feel that way. Peter always felt like some one was watching him and even though he was sure that Beck was dead he felt like there was a trick behind that.  
One day May had decided to go on vacation with Happy so Peter had planned to have a fun week with his friends but it seemed like all of them were busy, MJ was busy with a school project, Ned was getting back with Betty so this week was her week. In that case Peter had just thought to have a chill week until May is back. While Peter was coming back from school, Quentin had decided to act his plan, the moment Peter was in a quieter place with no more people in the street. Quentin used the moment and injects a needle with drug that put Peter on sleep for 6 hours, he woke up in a dark room where you couldn't see a thing he felt his hands were tied and his legs too, he didn't see a point in screaming for help because he didn't know where he was and who took him, when he started to recover from the drug he notice that he is in a bedroom with no lights on just a little window that brought some light from the moon, he wondered where he was when finally a man showed up it was Quentin who wasn't wearing his suit so this meant this was real not one of his illusions. Quentin walks over and sits in the bed and Peter feels something strange about him, Quentin dosent notices that Peter is a wake until a few mintuse pass and sees Peter staring at him.  
So you woke up, you slept for a long time there kid, said Quentin as he looked at Peter  
You are alive, I kind of knew that, said Peter keeping his most serious face even though he was scared.  
Yeah I survived, but when I went back I didn't have anything most of my friends had left me and the others were taken prisoners by Nick Fury, and you had ruined my plan and took everything from me. Argued Quentin getting up and feeling pain in his wound  
You were trying to hurt people, you needed to be stoped, argued back Peter.  
I was going to give the world something to believe, a strong hero who would give them hope, and not a scared teenage kid in a red suit. Screamed Quentin as he got up and felt more pain as he walked towards Peter.  
You know I wanted to help you, I wanted to give you the break you wanted but you didn't allow me and took everything I had. Said Quentin now in a lower volume it almost sounded caring to Peter.  
He than started to walk away while holding to the wall, just after a few steps Quentin fell unconscious.  
Peter panicked he was not sure what to think what had just happened to him, he tried to get himself free and after a lot of trying he cut the rope and ran to Quentin while he was lying on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

After a little while Quentin wakes up tide to his bed dressed with only his bottom pjs and his wound was taken care and covered with bandages, when he realized that Peter wasn’t there. He probably escaped and that the police were probably on their way to come and arrest him, thought to himself Quentin. When suddenly he saw Peter coming from the kitchen with a bowl of soup, he came closer when he saw that Quentin was awake and sat beside him. I was starting to worry, said Peter. I thought that you wont wake up, he continued. But you don’t have to worry, you are okay I patched you up good and I think your wound will be healed in couple of weeks. Said Peter. Why would you help me? Asked Quentin confused. I kind of felt guilty even though it’s not my fault that you got shot by your own orders, I mean you did order all the drones to shoot, said Peter, you can say this was karma, continued Peter with a little smile that Quentin couldn't get angry at, no matter how much he tried. Yes, I guess you are right but why would you stay after all that, I mean i just kidnapped you. Asked Quentin still not understanding why.He thought the kid is either really good person who could not harm even a fly or he was just dumb innocent. Well it didn't feel right to leave you like that or call the cops and not know what happens to you, answered Peter, so I thought I could take care of you and when you are better I’ll think what to do with you. But for now you don’t need to worry and just focus on resting and getting your strength back, that means you should also eat to make more blood because you have lost to much, thats why I made you a soup to get your vitamins back. Said Peter, than he got closer to Quentin and started to feed him the soup, because he didn’t have the strength to do even that, he would slowly open his mouth and after a few spoons his eyes started to shut, so Peter left him to rest again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to let you know that in this story Quentin never reviles Spiderman's identity.

While Quentin was sleeping Peter called May and told her that he was sick so he wasn't going to school, of course May was first alarmed but than Peter calmed her, and told her that it was just a little cold and nothing more, so now May called the school and told that Peter was homesick this allowed Peter to continue his supposed to be fun week taking care of Quentin who looked that he was getting better. He heard that he was up again so he went to the bedroom to check on him, he sat near him and asked: How are you feeling? Better I think, I still got a little sharping pain when I move but its okay. Said Quentin, you look better. Said Peter and helped him get up a little and he still was keeping his hands tied to the bed but they were free enough to let him move a little around the bed. Out of curiosity with who were you talking on the phone? Asked Quentin trying to not sound rude. It was my aunt I told her to reason my absence in school because I think my week is going to be taking care of you, answered Peter smiling a little. You know, you don’t have to stay even though I’m grateful of your caring for me and I know that you are doing this only because you will arrest me later, but I know that you mostly did this because you are a good person Peter and will help everyone even someone like me, said Quentin. Peter didn’t know what to say, technically he didn’t thought what he would do with Quentin when he would get better because he was more worried how he was healing. I think its time to change you bandages, said Peter to change the subject, he took the clean bandages and put them aside he started to take the bandage off and saw that his wound was getting better he cleaned with alcohol Quentin flinched a little making a little noise. Its okay I will finish for just a moment, said Peter. After he cleaned Quentins wound he started to wrap again with bandages, while he was checking Quentins wound he couldn’t help himself but notice how nice it was formed his body and how much Peter wanted to touch and feel more of him. Without realizing Peter had started to think about Quentin and he was staring at his body and specifically at his lower stomach. Quentin realized that, and he knew what the kid was thinking actually he had been thinking the same about the kid long ago but never let himself show it or at least he tried it as much as he could. But now it looked that his feeling weren’t only one sided. Do you want to touch my body higher or lower Peter? Asked Quentin. This question brought Peter back to the reality, oh no thought Peter, he understood my staring what was he doing Quentin probably was thinking that he was some sort of creep, thought Peter. Because you look like you are enjoying, said Quentin pointing at Peters dick that it had gotten hard. Ooo no, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean that! Said Peter getting up and trying to hide his boner. Hey its okay I’m no judging or saying you are doing something wrong, its just that if you like it you can continue because I like it. Continued Quentin. Really you want me to continue, you are not disturbed by this? Asked Peter surprised , no actually I had thought you were cute from the beginning when i met you but you told me about that girl and I was well you know, so if you like me and are sure about this you can continue. Said Quentin. Well yes I thought you are very good looking when I saw you too and specially when you put the glasses on (ughhh thought Peter to himself he looked so good with those glasses that made him give up imminently), and about that i go both ways so yea i would like very much to continue. Said Peter as he started to get closer Quentin and sat near him and started to kiss him, they continued kissing passionately Peter got up and sat on Quentins lap without breaking the kiss they only stopped for a second to breath and continued as peter started to take of his jacket and than his shirt, and than he got up and took his pants off and Quentins pj off. When he got on Quentins lap again, Quentin started to lick and suck on Peters neck living hickeys all around his neck they went back to kissing and now Peter got the lead and started to lick Quentins neck going down to his chest and trying to leave as much hickeys as he could while Quentin was moaning and reliving some relaxing nosies. Peter continued going lower and down his abdomen he continued kissing slowly and licking like a cat, after he saw Quentin satisfaction kissed him one more time than started to suck on Quentins dick, first going slow and teasing a little than going faster and deeper specially when he heard Quentin moaning louder and calling his name saying to continue. After he sucked him for a few minutes Peter got up and started to lick his finger so he could prepare himself. No, come on babe bring your ass here I’ll prepare it for you said Quentin as his hands couldn’t go farer than his face he grabbed Peters ass and started to lick it and open it with his tong while Peter continued sucking his dick and moaning for more from Quentins tong, after a few minuet of this position Peter got up and slowly he sat on Quentins dick and started to move up and down first slowly and getting faster as he started to feel better and moaning loudly calling Quentins name and begging for him for more, he continued to ride him until he started to get tired so Quentin asked to get his hands free so he can get the leading, Peter didn’t thought of any consequences so he freed Quentins hands and he immediately started to hold Peter close with his hands one in his hips and one in his back and going faster and hitting Peters g spot making him moan, Peters moan gave Quentin more strength to continue and seeing that Peter was getting tired he put him down and got on top now facing him and continuing to hit him on the right spot after few minutes of satisfaction he felt from Peters face that he was close to cum so he started to jerk him with his free hand and after a few seconds he came making a mess on Quentins bed sheets. Quentin continued for another few minutes and he came too, getting out of Peter and laying next to him after he got comfy Peter realized what had happened and he got up thinking that a guy like Quentin doesn't want to be bothered any more but the moment he got up Quentin took his hand a pulled Peter back to bed embracing him to a hug and kissing him like he was so delicate that he would disappear in a moment, after a little time of kissing they stopped and Quentin fixed Peters head on his chest and started to play with his hair. Why did you want to leave? Asked Quentin curios. I thought you weren’t the type of cuddling after sex guy. Answered Peter, have you been with a lot of older guys? Continued to ask Quentin. No actually I’ve only went once with one guy from my summer camp and he was only 2 years older than me and it was only like a summer relationship so we experimented a lot. Said Peter feeling a little embarrassed. Hahaha its okay you were great I think I have forgotten when i had such a good time like tonight, and even for me this was my first time being tied so it felt good. Continued Quentin pulling Peter on a cuddle, Peter loved being a little spoon and he enjoyed so much tonight that he didn't even care for the future of tomorrow so he only relaxed and fell a sleep on his nemesis arms.


End file.
